1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to receivers and more particularly to a receiver having a tunable frequency response through the use of shape memory alloy.
2. Related Art
Wireless protocols such as spread spectrum communication and anti-jamming military applications often require frequency agile receivers. For example, a military user may transmit in a pseudo-random fashion across a variety of wavelengths to provide security against eavesdropping. A frequency agile receiver must change its frequency response quickly to receive such signals. To provide such frequency agility, such receivers tend to be expensive and complex.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for low-cost frequency agile receivers.